


Soon Enough

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: The Hinata Incident [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, Plot Twist, You might see it coming though if you pay attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda visits his pal, and by pal I mean boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon Enough

"So... Hajime" the thin white haired boy said as he plopped down on a nearby spot in the grass.

 

"...How are you today?"

 

"Oh, you're pretty good huh, that's truly wonderful."

 

He put beside the other a small heart-shaped box of chocolates.

 

"Haha, yeah. I got this especially for you, you like it right?"

 

"I'm really sorry that I can't see you very often these days... really a shame."

 

"Ah yes but the opportunity for us to get together for much longer periods of time will open up soon enough, if I have any Luck." He let out a small chuckle.

 

The laugh that the boy had started deteriorated into a rasping cough. So he took a nice long drink from his water bottle he brought along.

 

"This is pretty refreshing though, right Hajime?"

 

He coughs harder this time. Cough cough wheeze.

 

"Ah, what?..."

 

"No Hajime you don't need to worry about that, you know how sick I am."

 

He stood up and looked at the other once more before leaving that patch of grass to return "home", which was what he called the Hospital now that he was basically living there for his treatment.

 

Meanwhile after watching that conversation unfold, a man with purple eyes recognizable as the principal of Hope's Peak academy walked up to the student of his. Since Komaeda had went back, it was his turn to talk to Hinata.

 

"You two really do get along.. Ah, and it's true what he says about being open to seeing you soon enough"

 

He left with no response having been given. He was not sure if the student had heard what he said, only time would pass for him to get to know. And even then he may never even find out.

 

On the tombstone it read- Here lies Hajime Hinata: A Hope extinguished too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I one or two fanfictions where Hinata visited Komaeda's grave like the other day. But only did this idea come to me last night/early this morning. I though, "why not have it the other way around?"
> 
> This hurt my heart to write but I think it was worth it to write this piece.


End file.
